


Oh the Joys of Parenthood

by Fhwomp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Sparklings, Transformers Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhwomp/pseuds/Fhwomp
Summary: Driftrod baby!Rodimus wakes up with his sparkling and partner nowhere to be seen.





	Oh the Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my wonderful partner. We created Firelight together and this kind of happened as a result. Enjoy!

Rodimus’ eyes snapped open, immediately realizing something was wrong. It wasn't unusual for him to wake without Drift by his side; he usually took the earlier shifts on the bridge, but to wake up without Firelight next to him was something else completely. He sat up in a rush, pinging Drift’s comm urgently. It was answered quickly, and Rod didn't even give drift the chance to say hello or ask what was wrong before he spoke,.

“Where is she?!” His voice was nearing panic, and he was sure Drift could tell. 

A small huff of laughter could be heard over the comm from Drift’s side before the answer came. “Calm down, Rodi. She’s with me, which you would know if you checked your messages.” 

Rodimus slumped, all tension and panic leaving his frame as he double checked his messages. Sure enough, there was one right at the top, flagged as urgent from Drift, and the contents were as the white mech had said. 

“I’m surprised she didn't wake you up, really. She got up when I was getting ready to leave, and wouldn't go back to sleep, so I just brought her with me. She needs to get out more anyway.” 

A loud crash could be heard in the distance, again from Drift’s side of the comm, and Rodimus winced. 

“Slag! Firelight, come here! ...Mags is gonna kill me, I gotta go. She knocked over a stack of datapads he had just finished organizing. How she even got to them, I don't think i want to know... If you wanna come by and get her, I wouldn't mind?”

Rodi just laughed. “Yeah, I’ll be down to snag her in a bit. Do you want some energon while I’m down that way? I could bring you some… I should probably grab some for her anyway. Has she eaten yet today?”

“Yeah we both did but I'm sure she wouldn't turn it down. Neither would I for that m- Firelight! I really gotta go, Rodi- Leave that alone..” 

The line cut and Rodimus was left in silence once again, rolling his optics in amusement and wondering just what his sparkling was getting up to now.


End file.
